


Если

by FemYujiS



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystery, changing places
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Если их судьбы поменять местами, станет ли лучше? Но, что бы ни твердило горячее сердце Шаорана, на душе выцарапано другое – случайностей в мире не бывает.
Kudos: 2





	Если

Вопреки решительности во взгляде, он избегал смотреть в глаза этой женщины, словно сама бездна могла скрываться под томно прикрытыми веками. И он замечал узор из нарциссов на вазе, дымящуюся трубку с кроваво-красным мундштуком и касающиеся татами полы кимоно, почти спущенного с плеч хозяйки. Ее речи бы казались до пошлости приторными, не различай он исходящую от людей угрозу, их превосходство. Острой иголкой чувство опасности и непримиримости с происходящим терзало сердце, но ноги не слушались, не давали уйти, словно пристальным взглядом незнакомка приколола его к полу. Заворожила, как бабочек на своем кимоно, с одной разницей – они еще трепещутся.

\- Плата уже внесена, - раздается с гулким эхо ее глубокий голос. И отголоском бездны веют на него слова ведьмы. Тотчас повинуясь неизбежной судьбе, забывает он свое настоящее имя и имена своих родителей, и был ли слеп один его глаз до той минуты. Теперь не просто несуществующий мальчишка стоит перед Юко, а Шаоран Ли, будущий владелец магазина желаний.

Простые действия: снять, протереть, поставить на полку, и ничто не возвращается на свое законное место. Не предназначен он для уборки, душа в бой рвется. Иногда внутренний голос нашептывает позвать молчаливого лучника-Шизуку, для которого помощь – всего лишь долг, на охоту, а самому приманкой сделаться для призраков. И бездействие мучить перестанет, и духам пропащим успокоение принесет. Но Юко смотрит укоризненно и головой качает, занимая его мелкими поручениями до глубокой ночи. Будто ждет от него иного, попутно от одной ей ведомых бед ограждая.

Только единожды в дождливый день взгляд ее теплеет, когда через магический круг в их мир попадает странник, смутно знакомый несуразный юноша из четверки путешественников. Парень смотрит разноцветными глазами и шепчет одними губами: «Не исчезай», вызывая необъяснимую дрожь у Шаорана. Пропадает он быстро, как наваждение, смиренно отосланный ведьмой скитаться во времени и пространстве. Не самый странный эпизод в жизни прихвостня Юко, но врезается в память – раньше глаза гостя были голубыми, хозяйка оставалась холодной, а Шизука – непоколебимым и безучастным в любой ситуации.

Манит, так манит наружу, что не останавливает равнодушие некогда знакомых и забывших его людей, или навязчивая забота Химавари, или немые укоры Шизуки. Но плата – сильнее любых клятв, и весь его мир рухнет, ослушайся Шаоран собственных слов. Не спасают сны, не спасает работа: слишком мало желаний, требующих серьезных затрат, клиенты – сплошь духи и желающие чего-то для души люди. Его тяготит безвременье, хотя он умеет ждать. Так и не научившись определять верную цену, собственной душе позволяет понемногу иссякать, по кусочкам отдаваясь судьбе взамен очередной чужой платы. Всего себя отдаст при таком раскладе и не оставит ни крупицы на сожаления. Если не пойдет в ход его время, он не сможет спасти всех, даже прожив вечность.

\- Для нас прошло пять сотен дней, но для него – намного больше, - не без беспечности замечает Фай, и Курогане лишь кивает. Он тоже видит, насколько разбит мальчишка, его словно выжгло изнутри, и в глазах огонек разгорается только от рассказов о дальних краях. И Ватануки рядом с ним успокаивается, способный часами говорить почти-брату о чужих мирах, глядя на луну или наблюдая за цветением сакуры. И хотя сейчас он на своем истинном месте на пару минут до отправления, остатки души Шаорана снова терзает та иголка. А если бы… Но, что бы ни твердило его горячее сердце, на душе выцарапано другое – случайностей в мире не бывает.


End file.
